New Beginnings
by Shadowcutter16
Summary: After a humiliating loss, a young trainer goes on a journey to learn to trust himself and his Pokémon.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge: Pokemon World Tournament

"Alright, ladies and gentleman, we have progressed into the final 8!" Announced Clay. "From now on, all battles will be in the Triples format. All trainers have chosen their three Pokemon. Legendaries are permitted for this round." "Cool!" Shouted two of the challengers. "The first matchup is as follows: Red, who is in posession of a Charizard, a Pikachu, and a Mewtwo, versus Ethan and his team of Typhlosion, Ho-oh, and Lugia. Begin!"

A few minutes later, three matches were finished with Red, Dawn, and Nate progressing into the final round. the final matchup was the Kalos Champion, Serena, against a relatively new trainer. He had brown hair and hazel eyes, outlined by turquoise glasses. He wore an orange hoodie and blue jeans. He seemed too inexperienced to compete, yet looked like he knew what he was doing. "Alright, the final round will be Serena, with a Delphox, Xerneas, and Yvetal against a new challenger from Reltes, Nicholas, with a Riolu, Kirlia, and Honedge. Begin!"

The match started almost instantly, with Honedge using Flash Cannon to take out Xerneas, and Yvetal K. Kirlia with a Dark Pulse. Riolu landed multiple Force Palms, taking out Yvetal, while a well placed Flame Charge took out Honedge. After the smoke cleared, only Riolu and Delphox were still standing. Both trainers called for Take Down, and the impact caused Nick to realise something. Serena was advancing.

**-Author's Note-**

The teams were as follows:

Red: Charizard Pikachu Mewtwo

Ethan: Typhlosion Ho-oh Lugia

May: Blaziken Groudon Kyogre

Dawn: Empoleon Palkia Dialga

Hilbert: Serperior Reshiram Zekrom

Nate: Emboar Lucario Kyruem

Serena: Delphox Xerneas Yvetal

Nicholas: Riolu Kirlia Honedge

O.C.s will be accepted until chapter 3 or until I find 4 acceptable ones


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

When the smoke finally cleared, the audience gasped. Both Pokemon were knocked out. The referee was about to call a draw when a call came from the blue corner. "I forfeit!" announced Nicholas. "What? Why?" asked Serena. "Because I could tell you were holding back. I also know that your Delphox is still consious!" answered Nick. True enough, Delphox stood up to prove Nick's point. "I hope you win. Seeya!" Nick said as he left the stadium.

A week later the final match was finished. To many's suprise, Serena actually did win. Everyone in Unova was there was celebrate... except one person. Nicholas was no longer in Unova. Instead, he was up in the highest point of Sinnoh, Mt. Coronet, resting in a cave. He was upset. Back in Reltes, Nick always got teased for being the weakest trainer in his town. Even his first Pokemon, Riolu, was the runt of his group. So he had to prove he was strong. he enlisted in the PWT, beating Younster Joey in the first round.

Nick realised that, in order to have a fighting chance at being recognized, he had to change himself entirely. He put in red contacts, dyed his hair black, and put on a purple fedora, jacket, and black pants. He changed the name and ID No. on his trainer card to further decrease the odds of anyone discovering who he was. But further measures had to be taken.

A year later, "N", now with a Lucario, Gallade, and Aegislash, stood above Orebourge, ready to let the world meet him.

**-A/N-**

The four OCs I need are:

A Pokemon

Nick's Best Friend

A Rival

Leader of a new "Team Rocket" Group

Send in like so (obviously leave out areas your OC doesn't cover)

Name

Age

Species/Pkmn Team

Desc.

Any key events you want to be in

Misc.

Now author partners with Redstripe, so events may coincide with his story


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: N & Dixie VS Mossdeep

N looked around. He was standing at the edge of Mossdeep City, itching for a fight. He had decided it would be best to get a fresh start in Hoenn, because he heared of the strength of the Champion, Steven. He entered the Mossdeep gym, ready to challenge the Gym Leaders, Tate and Liza. As he tried to enter, he was stopped at the entry.

"Sorry, we cannot permit access at the time," said one of the guards.

"And why might that be?"

"Today, the Gym Leaders are only doing 2v2 Matches, so you need a partner." N grumbled. What a perfect day to attempt to get the Mossdeep badge.

"Hey," said a voice, "I'll be his partner." N looked at the person. She had mid-length blond hair, and an average height and build. But, what stood out the most was her steel-gray eyes. She seemed very experienced.

"And your name is..."

"Dixie. Dixie Martin."

"Very well, you two may challenge the Leaders." The duo entered the room.

"So, you're our new challengers? What do you say, one Pokemon each?"

"Works for me"

"Sure." The match then started, Tate and Liza sending out thier signature Pokemon, Lunatone and Solrock.

"Go Magnet!" Dixie exclaimed, sending out a Magneton.

"You're up, Aegislash!" Shouted N, revealing the Pokemon. When the battle started, all four trainers were sending out commands. Lunatone used Calm Mind before he was hit by Aegislashes' Night Slash. Solrock tried a Rock Slide, but was hit by Thunder from Magnet.

"Dixie, use Thunder on my Aegislash!" N exclaimed.

"Why?" Asked Dixie.

"Just do it!" Dixie complied, ordering Thunder to be used on Aegislash. After the Pokemon whas hit with Thunder, N called out to the Aegislash. "Like we practiced, Thunder Slash!" A shockwave was then sent from the blade of the Pokemon, wiping out the opposing Pokemon.

"And the winners are Dixie and N!"

An hour later, Dixie walked up to N. "Can i battle you?" She asked.

"Sure, but I'm not holding back. Go, Lucario!"

"Good. Go, Belo!"

**-A/N-**

Thanks go out to Bella Luna 21. Check out her story "Dixie's Rocking Journey" to get to know Dixie Martin better. Also check out my pal Redstripe's stories.

Trainer Teams:

During these, I will list what Pokemon the chosen character currently owns, as well as their known moves.

N

Lucario: Extremespeed, Close Combat, Dragon Pulse, Aura Sphere

Gallade: Psycho Cut, Close Combat, Slash, Psychic

Aegislash: Slash, Night Slash, King's Shield, Shadow Ball

**DISCLAIMER: The closest I am to owning Pokemon is my posession of the following games: Yellow, Firered, Leafgreen, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Red Rescue Team, Collosium, Gale of Darkness, Diamond, Platinum, Heartgold, Battle Revolution, Pokepark, Pokepark 2, Pokemon Y**

Still need: Best Friend, Pokemon, Evil Boss


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: N VS The Hoenn Elite Four

N walked up to the first Elite Four member, Sidney. He had finally beaten all eight Gym Leaders, and was going after the Champion next.

"So, you are N? I've heard a lot about you. Ready for battle?"

"Try and stop me!" Both Trainers sent out thier Pokemon, N sending out Lucario, and Sidney sending out a Mightyena.

"The challenger has requested 1v1 battles, so, all battles will be in 1v1 format. Let the battle begin!" announced the referee. Lucario launched an Aura Sphere, right off the bat. N hadn't said a single command. The Aura Sphere caught the Mightyena off guard, knocking him back a bit. Sidney then ordered an Incinerate. Then N made a surprising choice.

"Lucario, catch it, then use Close Combat!" This caught Sidney off guard. His Mightyena was pretty tough, and Incinerate is super effective on Steel-Type. Why would he not order the Lucario to dodge? He soon found out, because the Lucario caught the Incinerate, and managed to survive the damage. The follow-up Close Combat then hit, but due to the Incinerate the Lucario caught, Incinerate's base power of 60 added to Close Combat's base power of 100. The resulting attack then managed to K.O. Mightyena in one hit. Sidney was surprised, only two people had beaten him before. But, irregardless, N had won, and was going to fight Phoebe next.

N entered the next chamber, ready for the next battle. Another Elite Four member was waiting. "Hello, I'm Phoebe, Ghost-Type member of the Elite Four. You know what that means? Your Lucario wont be able to touch me. Go, Dusclops!" N smirked and sent out his Aegislash to fight her Dusclops. "A Ghost/Steel-Type, huh? Use Shadow Ball!" as the ball came flying towards Aegislash, N ordered it to use Night Slash on the Shadow Ball. When the Night Slash hit the Shadow Ball, the ball was rebounded back at the Dusclops, knocking it over. "Get up and use Earthquake!"

"Aegislash, King's Shield after Shadow Ball!" The Shadow Ball was launched, then the Earthquake caused the entire room to be covered in dust. When the dust cleared, Dusclops was knocked out, while Aegislash had gotten the King's Shield up just in time. N was moving on to fight Glacia.

In the next room, the same process happened. Glacia sent out a Wailrein, while N sent out Gallade. The battle started normally, with Wailrein using Ice Beam, and Gallade using Psychic to deflect it. but Glacia made a smart move. Mid-Psychic, she called for Wailrein to use Sheer Cold. N had to think fast. Then he remembered a move that he came up with, one fast and strong enough to defeat the Wailrein before Sheer Cold hit.

"Gallade, Psycho Slash!" The move, an effective combo of Slash, Psycho Cut, and Close Combat, hit Wailrein before it could finish Sheer Cold, knocking it out. N had one more Elite Four member before he could fight Steven, and that was the Dragon Master, Drake.

The semifinal match, N VS Drake, was about to start. N was resting. Suddenly, his Lucario exited the Pokeball. _[Master, I can't stand this],_ it said telepathically. _[What?] _N replied. _[You arent you, I want Nick to come back.] [Sorry, that can't happen.] [Then I must leave your company.] [Wait, don't!] _N was too late, Lucario had left. N was upset, Lucario was his only chance at beating Drake. But that wasn't why he was upset. Lucario was his friend since birth, and he just lost him. But, he couldn't waste his time feeling dejected, he had to go fight Drake.

5 minutes later, N stepped outside. "So, how'd it go?" asked Dixie. He relayed the events that happened, including his loss to Drake. "Oh, no, you lost Lucario? I feel sorry for you. Where are you gonna go after this?"

"I'm going to Sinnoh, want to come?"

"Sure, I have some unfinished buisness there anyway."

N and Dixie then went to Slateport City and boarded a boat to Sinnoh, each one having different reasons for heading there. Dixie wanted to battle some more, and N was looking for a lost friend.

**-A/N-**

Saddest Chapter Ever. Well, at least, the second half. Italics in square brackets is telepathic speech, for the record. Don't forget to read "Dixie's Rocking Journey" by Bella Luna 21, and "The Importance of Freedom" by Redstripe.

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Pokemon, you would be able to travel to other regions post-game. When you see that feature, I own Pokemon.**

Trainer Teams:

Phoebe

-Dusclops: Protect, Curse, Confuse Ray, Shadow Punch

-Banette: Grudge, Will-o-Wisp, Shadow Ball, Faint Attack

-Sabeleye: Double Team, Night Shade, Faint Attack, Shadow Ball

-Banette: Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Facade

-Dusclops: Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Rock Slide, Earthquake


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Swap Battle

"Wake up!" shouted Dixie. The boat had stopped, but N had fallen asleep. After N woke up, the duo headed into the nearby port town. "Where are we?"

"Looks like the Fight Area. You wanna go get your Sinnoh team?" Dixie nodded, then ran into the nearest Pokemon Center. N leaned against a nearby tree. Dixie came out with a Poke Ball in hand. "You want to battle, I'm guessing."

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "But, I learned of a new type of battle that I wanna try. Have you heard of a Swap Battle?" N shook his head. "A Swap Battle is where you choose one of your opponent's Pokemon, and battle one of your own Pokemon, that your opponent chose!"

"Ok, I choose Belo."

"Then I choose Aegislash!"

The two sent out their chosen Pokemon. When Belo came out, he was confused on why he was facing Dixie. She then explained what a Swap Battle was, and told Belo not to hold back. The battle then started, with the Aegislash being told to perform a Slash on Belo. N commanded a counter in the form of Mach Punch. The two attacks collided, but only Belo suffered damage. "Damn, forgot the type matchup." N then brought out his Pokedex. "Okay, do you know any... oh that will work! Belo, use Earthquake!" The Earthquake hit Aegislash, leaving it at a single Hit Point.

"We need to counter, Aegislash, Do you know any Psychic moves?" The Aegislash responded with a Psycho Cut, also knocking Belo down to one Hit Point. Both Trainers ordered a final attack, and the Pokemon attacked. Aegislash used Night Slash, and Belo used Leaf Blade. Before the attacks collided, the nearby volcano erupted. "What was that?" asked Dixie

"It appears Stark Mountain has finally erupted. Maybe Heatran got mad at people again. Here." N then handed Dixie Belo and Gallade. "Heal them. I will go ahead."

"Wait, N! It's too dangerous! You could get hurt!"

"I would rather die, then allow anybody to get hurt. Here, I have something for you." N then handed Dixie a chunk of amber, a Poke Ball, and HM Fly. "I have a colleague to the west of here. Get him to turn that into an Aerodactyl, and teach it Fly. I'll be near the top, waiting for you.

"If you get hurt, I'll kill you, so be careful!"

"Yep, got it!"

N then ran toward Stark Mountain, a purplish Poke Ball in hand.

**-A/N-**

From now on, I will be doing chapters like this:

VS Dixie, Adventure, Lucario, VS Team Cyber.

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Pokemon, you would be able to become a Gym Leader, Elite Four member, or Pokemon Professor post-game. When you can do that, I own Pokemon.**

Still need three more O.C.s.

Check out "Dixie's Rocking Journey" by Bella Luna 21, and "The Importance of Freedom" by Redstripe.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Heatran Chaos

"Mightyena, Bite!" shouted the Cyber Grunt. The Mightyena started biting the Heatran, while N was watching in the darkness.

"What kind of people would do such a thing? Crap, they're coming this way!" N then started climbing the wall, to stay out of sight. "When is backup arriving, I can't take on both these men and a legendary Fire-Type Pokemon!"

"Alright, we are here!" shouted Lenora.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Dixie, who then hopped off of the Aerodactyl.

"Can I keep the Aerodactyle, I have a friend in Pewter City that would love one of these!" Dixie nodded, then ran into the entrance of a cave, N's Gallade and Belo in hand.

N was on the roof of the cavern, watching the Mightyena attack the Heatran. The Heatran, now very weak, was trying to use Magma Storm, but couldnt get enough energy to use the attack. The Cyber Grunt, now holding what looked like a 3DS and a black and green Poke Ball, prepared to throw the Digi-Ball. "Wait for it... now!" Right as the Grunt threw the ball, N jumped, landing on the ball and crushing it. N then whipped around and threw the Master Ball at Heatran, and picked it up. N then turned around to face the Cyber Grunts. As the first one charged, he drew a taser. N grabbed his arm, elbowed his gut, and finished the disarm by pulling the taser from his hand. After the Grunt fell to the ground in pain, Dixie walked in. The Grunt, spotting Dixie, grabbed her, and held the taser to her cheek.

"One move," he warned, turning up the voltage to maximum, "and the girl gets it!" N was surprised, not because they were evil enough to do it, but because they were competent enough to do it. Just then, N looked up, and saw a loose stone on the ceiling. N smirked, and signaled for Dixie to look up, and she did. When she saw the stone, she instantly knew his plan. N counted in his head, and when he saw the Grunt relax a little, he jumped back. Dixie, taking this hint, pushed the Grunt away from her, just as N threw a pebble at the stalagmite, knocking it off the roof, and onto the Grunt's head. The Cyber Grunt, now unconsious, was then dragged onto the other grunt, to hold him down long enough for them to escape.

N and Dixie walked outside, with Dixie wondering how they were going to get down. N, anticipating Lenora would want the Aerodactyl, grabbed Dixie's arm, then jumped off the edge of the cliff. A few minutes later, they landed in a lake, a foot away from the Fight Area. "That was the stupidest thing I have ever seen anybody do!" She then proceeded to punch him in the gut, and started walking toward the Fight area.

"Wait." She stopped. "Here, you can have this," he said, handing Dixie a Poke Ball.

"...Thank you..." she said, and walked towards a nearby hotel, clutching the Heatran's Master Ball.

**-A/N-**

Wow, two chapters in one day! Also, I may add a flashback after a Team Cyber chapter. Check out "Dixie's Rocking Journey" and "The Importance of Freedom" as well. The stories are like bacon, eggs, and toast. Good on their own, but better altogether!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, you would be able to make your own region. You would be able to customise the starters, Professors, and Gym Leaders, ect. When you can do that, I own Pokemon.**

New Pokemon:

(If i introduce a Pokemon that will be important later, I will describe them here)

Heatran

Gender: Male

Nature: Hasty

OT: Dixie

Moves: Magma Storm, Lava Plume, Flamethrower, Earthquake

Sorry to all you readers who like longer chapters, *cough*Redstripe*cough* but my chapters will probably be on the shorter side, mostly. I am very impatient. Also, I apologize to those who don't like me making N look badass, *cough*Redstripe again*cough* but I have a huge ego, and I consider this restraint.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Petalburg Woods**

Lucario was walking through Petalburg Woods, resting against a tree. To the south, he heard a woman talking to herself about how you aren't allowed to catch another Trainer's Pokemon. Lucario was wondering whether or not Nick was going to realize what he was doing wrong. Just then, Brawly walked into the forest. "Need to give Roxanne the invitation for the next Pokemon World Tournament. Wait what's that?"

Brawly looked to his left, and saw Lucario resting against a tree. "Hey, a wild Lucario, huh? Go, Makuhita!" As the Guts Pokemon appeared, Brawly ordered a Vital Throw to be used. Lucario, not used to fighting without orders, barely dodged the attack, and threw an Aura Sphere. The Makuhita dodged, then used Arm Thrust. The move hit, knocking out Lucario. Brawly then threw a Poke Ball and, when the ball bounced off harmlessly, Brawly brought out a Pokedex and scanned Lucario. The words 'This Pokemon belongs to Trainer N' scrolled across the screen, proving that Lucario wasn't wild.

"Hey, if you aren't wild, would you like to come with me until we find this N person?" asked Brawly. Lucario, deciding to travel with him for the time being, nodded, and started following Brawley, happy to be with a Trainer again.

**-A/N-**

Today, I am going to see if I can do three chapters in one day. Fingers crossed!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, you would be able to play as a Pokemon within the main story. When you can do that, I own Pokemon.**

Still need at least: Team Cyber Boss, Pokemon.

Read "Dixie's Rocking Journey" and "The Importance of Freedom" and I will bake you cookies. I won't give you any, but I will bake them for you.

N and Dixie will visit the regions in this order: Hoenn, Sinnoh, Johto, Unova, Orre, Kalos, Kanto. With the exception of Hoenn, there is a Team Cyber base in each region.

To the tens of people who read this story, thank you for reading. If you submit an OC and I have no need for anymore OCs, I will add you to the repertoire that is N's teammates. Also, I may use the extra OCs as cannon fodder. Sorry.

Wow, longest A/N ever.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: No Holds Barred

"Sir, I'm sorry, I've failed you!" Shouted a Cyber Grunt as he entered Team Cyber Secret Headquarters No. 1. He walked up to a group of 5 people; four Cyber Admins and the Cyber Boss. He was dragging another Cyber Grunt by the foot, the unconsious Grunt having a giant bruise on his forehead.

"Admin Bina, take out the trash." One of the Admins, now smirking, pulled a lever, dropping the two grunts down a trapdoor. "Where are good Grunts when you need them? Bina, Hexi, Deci, Octa, You may leave. Notify the Scientist I am leaving." The four Admins then left, each talking among themselves.

Meanwhile, a Cyber Elite was jogging through a corridor, holding a silver Poke Ball. "If they find out I'm the one stealing the new Digi-Ball models, I'll be fired, but I don't want them to turn all the world's Pokemon into a video game." He kept running, dodging a few Grunts. "Wait, I need a failsafe to keep this going if I fail." The Elite entered a computer room, and, after typing for an hour, printed the message he typed. He then shoved the message inside the prototype Code-Lock chest. He started jogging again, and once he reached a window with a river outside, he threw it out the window. "My only regret is that those boxes are nearly impossible. The Elite then started following his mentor, Deci, as they boarded a helicopter bound for Team Cyber Secret Headquarters No. 2. "I hope somebody finds that, before it's too late."

**-A/N-**

2/3! Yes! Also, I want 2 new OCs, the Scientist and the Traitorous Elite.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, you would be able to choose if you wanted to be a Pokemon Ranger, or a Pokemon Trainer, within the main story. When you can do that, I own Pokemon.**

As usual, check out Bella Luna 21's and Redstripe's stories. Or I will brainwash you. You don't want that, do you?

I have made a poll, vote on it to decide who N fights in Chapter 9.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Flashback

"Just too weak." Nick sighed, knowing he could never become a Trainer. He looked at his nearby Riolu, who was also depressed. "You know what, Riolu?" The Pokemon glanced at him. "The only hope we have of being stronger, is to leave. Start over. Because I will never give up!" he shouted, earning a few awkward glances at him. _[Master, you better leave a note so your family and friend don't panic]. _"Friend. Thank you for rubbing it in, Riolu." _[I try. Now, write that note, so we can leave]. _"Okay, I'm writing it."

An hour later, Nick, backpack in hand, left Reltes, headed through the forest towards Twinleaf Town. "Where are we going, anyway?" _[There is a port in Canalave City. We need a ride though, so we are headed east instead of north, because I heard a Trainer living there has a Staraptor]. _"You sure he'll give us a ride?" _[He is very impatient, so he'll find it faster to give us a ride than arguing with us]. _"You are a clever bastard, has anyone ever told you that?" _[Yes. You did, just now]. _"Smartass. Moving on!"

Meanwhile, in Reltes, two people were freaking out. Nick's Mother and best friend had just seen the note, and were wondering where he could've went. "Okay, where could he have gone?" his best friend asked.

"Well, he did have issues with his strength."

"Maybe he is headed to the annual Pokemon World Tournament?"

"But Unova is a boat ride away!"

"He would need to head to Canalave then, right?"

"We can head him off there"

"Go get your Kirlia, he can teleport us"

"On it!"

"How would he get there?"

"Maybe he went for Barry's help?"

"Possibly, I don't know or care."

"Ready?"

"Yes. Kirlia, use Teleport!"

They disappeared in a flash, leaving behind nothing but the note that Nick left them.

**-A/N-**

3/3! Awesome!

Check out Bella Luna 21 and Redstripe, or I'll let you meet Tom. You don't want to meet Tom. You can't meet Tom, because meeting Tom means you don't exist anymore, so don't meet Tom.

Still need: Pokemon, Team Cyber Leader, Team Cyber Scientist, Team Cyber Traitor.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, every Pokemon would have a Mega Evolution. When they do, I own Pokemon.**


	10. Notice

**NOTICE!**

I apologize to anyone reading this, but I am putting this story on temporary hiatus. When my interest returns to this Nintendo series, I will continue the story. But, for now, I am directing my interest to another series.

-Shadowcutter16


End file.
